


The Fourth Divide

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, I promise, I will add more tags eventually but ye, Im tired, In chapter 2, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: I will do a better summary but Kallus is going through heat while imprisoned on the Ghost after Bahryn.YEET!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus & Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Fourth Divide

The ice moon was cold, there was no denying that. 

Agent Alexandr Kallus had never thought that he would be stranded on such a barren world, let alone with his enemy. He was so certain that the lasat, who was stronger than him in that moment he was vulnerable, would finish him off, but instead the man had shown him mercy. 

It was that mercy that broken down his walls, even for a moment. Before Kallus knew it, he found himself _confiding_ in the other. 'There was no need to do that,' he told himself. 'You don't need pity, and you especially don't need it from _him_ of all people.

Garazeb Orrelios. Survivor of Lasan.

But... Kallus didn't think he wanted pity. That's not what he was telling anything to the lasat for. He just... Felt... It felt nice.

It felt nice to talk to another being like this, revealing his dirty secrets to someone else like a friend might do. It felt relieving confessing what had bothered him for years, something that would have had him investigated and potentially executed by the Empire if they ever caught wind of these thoughts, that Lasan was never supposed to be a massacre. That Kallus, despite his hatred of Saw's lasat on Onderon, never wanted to kill innocents and bring a race to near extinction.

The lasat had given him a curious look before offering his name. Kallus couldn't quite contain the warm feeling that made him respond, almost giddily,

"Short for Garazeb. I know."  
  


The next morning when Kallus came to, he had forgotten where he was. He didn't remember that the warmth beside him was Zeb, and he had promptly elbowed the man in the face.

The agent wondered if this was why he couldn't make any friends.

The sound of ship engines overhead signaled the end of their brief partnership. Kallus ignored the pang in his chest at the thought and grabbed the offered hand that Zeb provided. In the end, Kallus was secretly glad that it was the Ghost that had arrived first, rather than the Empire. The rebels called to their friend, searching for Zeb in the cold. The agent did not need to imagine what kind of reception they would have received if it were Konstantine who had arrived first, ordering Kallus to arrest the man who had helped him, which was why it was not so surprising that Zeb offered to take Kallus on the Ghost with the promise of treating him fairly.

What was surprising, to both of them, was Kallus' answer.

"Perhaps, I will take my chances with your Rebels... Zeb."

* * *

The feeling of being full was something that Kallus loved. Being stretched out so nicely and to be taken so brutally never failed to be so satisfying, and his lover always delivered. The human's hips were so delightfully sore from the pounding he was receiving. That, along with the increasing amount of pleasure, as well as a single well-placed bite to the crook of his neck made Kallus see stars.

The rebel screamed as he came, his core quivering from the intensity of his release. He thrashed his limbs almost wildly as he tried to come down from his orgasm but he could still _feel it_ coursing through him. A slight tug from Zeb attempting to pull out caused the human to cry out and jerkily wrap his legs around his mate, trapping him.

"In me!" He sobbed. "Please finish inside me, Zeb. My Garazeb, please! I--"

The lasat pushed forward, punching a gasp out of the already wrecked human. He hissed when Zeb pulled back and slammed back into him at the same brutal pace as before and growled into his ear possessively. 

"You want my knot, Kallus?" Zeb teased mercilessly, knot expanding slowly as he also began to reach his end. "You want it so badly that you're willing to do anything for it."

*Yes!* Kallus sobbed in his mind, trying to push that knot into him as it grew with each thrust. _I want it so much, Garazeb! I want you, I want your love and your kits and, Oh-_

"OH WHAT THE KRIFF!"

Kallus woke abruptly, nearly careening off the bed and onto the floor with a pained grunt. He didn't have time to sort out dream from reality when he heard shuffling come from the bed he had fallen off of... 

Grumpy shuffling... From the lasat that he was sharing a bunk with... While he is a _prisoner on the Ghost._

_Oh stars no._

The agent panicked and checked his clothes for any sign of evidence of his happy little dream, and grimaced when he saw the damned pitched tent he'd rather nobody else see. Or smell.

Oh he's fucked on the smell.

"Kallus? The hell is that smell like?" Zeb's groggy voice rumbled through the air, not necessarily helping with the problem down south. "You smell like a tooka in heat, and I'm not gonna take care of that if that's the case."

"I assure you that's not the case," Kallus lied, very convincingly. "I had a nightmare, that's all. Humans don't have heats, as you know, so you might be smelling something else entirely."

That was a bold-faced lie. For many reasons. And Kallus knew Zeb knew, but being the man of honor that the lasat was, he mercifully let it be.

"At least get back in the bed, Kallus. We're not responsible for your leg if it gets worse."

Oh yeah. That.

As it turned out, the Rebels did grant Kallus mercy upon surrender after being stranded on Bahryn with Zeb... Garazeb. That being said, that didn't mean he was welcome or forgiven, it just meant that the Spectres of the Ghost Crew treated the agent with the decency the Empire would never show their own prisoners. They fed him decent food and healed his injuries, and they allowed him to share a bed with Garazeb... Okay no, Orrelios is safer than that.

It must have awoken something in Kallus, because since the he has started having dreams of being part of the crew and being a fellow rebel...

Worse, he also began to dream of Orellios as his... Lover.

He couldn't allow himself to think too much about it as he slipped back underneath the covers he shared with Orrelios. There was no conceivable way that could happen, and the agent couldn't bring himself to even allow himself to want such an unattainable fantasy. Tensions were too high with the crew, even after he and Ze-... Orrelios made up their differences. 

Jarrus and Bridger, the two Jedi poked and prodded his mind with the force in between missions. Kallus supposed it was only fair since had had done the same to the elder jedi when he was in Imperial custody. He didn't resist as much as he should have.

Sabine was a spitfire, as always. She had no qualms in threatening the agent's well being, as expected, and she kept an eye on Kallus more than the others aside from Zeb. Maybe it had to do with herself being an ex-imperial, maybe it had to do with her protectiveness towards her family. Either or, she threataned him often.

Hera Syndulla... While they didn't personally face each other as much as he did the others, Kallus knows for a fact he didn't want that to change.

One didn't have to be a Jedi to sense her distrust...

All and all, not as bad as Kallus was expecting. It truly could be worse. Kallus shook himself out of his reverie and reluctantly crawled back into Orrelios' bunk, strategically positioning himself on his left side to face away from the lasat *who can smell him* and off his bad leg. 

Thankfully his dreams were on the tamer side, this time.

When next he woke, Kallus was alone in the bunk. 

And he felt as if he was on fire.

The sleeping quarters were so hot, it felt as if he was sweltering, boiling alive from the inside out. There were too many layers on and his trousers felt too sticky. He felt... Out of control.

Whimpering, Kallus tried to peel off his sweat-soaked uniform with shaky hands, only to find that his buttons were too small and slippery for his fingers to manage. Damn it all! What was happening to him? The heat within him, it made thinking too much for him to function! It was too hot to stay like this. It was too hot! Too hot, too hot, too hot, too-

Cool hands wiped the tears streaming down on Kallus' face. He could hear them, Syndulla and Jarrus. They were calling to him, but Kallus knew that if he spoke he would only lose more control of himself. That was the last thing that he wanted. 

While Agent Kallus tossed and turned in Zeb's bed, Kanan and Hera watched over him in concern, trying to wake the imperial before he hurt himself with in his frenzy. It was no use, however. 

"He's not responding," Kanan growled, causing the agent to whimper and curl up on himself. The jedi sighed and turned to Hera with a look of tired resignation. "What's the best way to handle this?"

The Twi'lek turned to observe the agent more closely, taking in his flushed skin and the sudden behavior shift. It was likely that Kallus had developed a fever while recovering from the ice moon, but that wouldn't explain the not so sublte erection straining his trousers. Logic dictates that Kallus is under the effect of a powerful aphrodisiac, as humans don't experience heats like some species do. However, there was nothing that could have been utilized as an aphrodisiac from the time he ams Zeb were stranded on that ice moon since neither of them had eaten or hydrated at the time unless there was some sort of bug or virus on the moon that caused unbearable arousal.

Maybe they should test for that.

"First we should scan both Zeb and Agent Kallus for any bugs they could've caught while they were gone," Hera announced. She puther hand on her chin thought. "After that, we should isolate them from either us or each other depending on the results."

"How come?" 

"Because, Kanan, if neither of them have caught anything, that would mean Kallus is in heat. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have Zeb involved if the latter is true."

Kanan nodded. "Let's do it then."

* * *

The scanning went without a hitch.

Supposedly.

Supposedly because Kanan had insisted on rescanning Kallus and Zeb over and over again before he was forced to accept that Agent Kallus, the man who had chased them all over the galaxy and back, was on the Ghost _in heat_. Hera wasn't too happy about it either, as it made resolving the issue a bit... messier.

"What do you mean, 'messier', Hera?" Zeb cast her and Kanan a suspicious look. "What's all this scanning about and what does this have to do with Kallus' condition?"

"Well..." Kanan scratched the back of his head. "It's like this. Kallus is in heat. An actual, bonifide heat with no unnatural causes as far as we can tell, which should be impossible because humans don't have heats."

"That... explains nothing. I could smell it on him when I woke up. What's with the secrecy?"

"Humans don't have heats, Zeb," Kanan stressed. "This could be an ISB plot or something."

"Or," Hera interrupted. "He could be a hybrid of some sort. It's not impossible since humans are one of the most compatible species to mate with in the galaxy. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that Kallus has ancestry that allows for him to have heats."

Zeb perks his ears in curiousity with an excitement that seemed... Odd... Giving the history between himself and the human in question. Kanan must've noticed because he shot a harsh glare at the lasat. "You're not getting involved with this, Zeb."

Those ears flattened in offended embarrassment. "I didn't say nothin'."

"And you won't _do_ anything either. Hera and I will take care of this before it gets out of hand. End of story."

"He wouldn't even trust you!"

"And what makes you think he trusts _you_ , Zeb?" Hera narrowed her eyes at the lasat. Zeb shrunk under her gaze, looking at both her and Kanan in panic. Rather than explain himself Zeb retreated to the galley, muttering something about needing a bite to eat after all that scanning. 

Hera let him go. She knew that she should probably confront Zeb about this eventually, but she absolutely did not want to deal with that can of space worms before anything else. Instead, Hera turned to Kanan with a wry smile and an awkward pat on the arm.

"We did need to soundproof the bedrooms anyways. Might as well do it now, right?"

Yeah, now was definitely the best time to finally invest in soundproofed walls like they had planned for a year now. 

They've got some fucking to do.

  
  
  



End file.
